1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, which can sense a user's sight line.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In the mobile terminal, it may be considered that the mobile terminal provides various user interfaces suitable for user's needs. For example, it may be considered that the mobile terminal provides an interface for providing a display unit through sensing of a user's sight line.
In this case, there may occur a problem in which control through the sensing of the user's sight line is mixed with control using a user's gesture. Therefore, the development of a method for solving this problem is required.